


[Podfic] Mooning

by twtd



Category: State of Play
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Cameron isn't clear on the full story.A podfic.
Relationships: Della Frye/Cameron Mitchell
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Mooning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mooning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Thank you to Miri Cleo for letting me podfic her work!

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition! Go red team!


End file.
